


Milo Murphy’s Law: Act Your Age

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Milo Murphy’s law - Freeform, Parody, phineas and ferb - Freeform, what might have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Relationships: Milo Murphy/Amanda Lopez
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction

(Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are seated in front of a large pile of mail)

Dan Povenmire: Hey, I'm Dan.

Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: And I'm Swampy. We're the co: creators of Phineas and Ferb.

Both: And also, Milo Murphy's Law.

Dan Povenmire: The show that you're most likely watching right now.

Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: It's gotten pretty popular, so why wouldn't you watch it?

Dan Povenmire: We get letters from kids all over the world asking us questions about the show, that we...

Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: No, that's not actually true. We did that on Phineas and Ferb, so your probably know. It's just a ton of e-mails.

Dan Povenmire: But that's still impressive.

(Dan motions to the large pile of mail sitting behind them)

Dan Povenmire: Yeah. Not to say that we don't actually get letters from people. Physical letters. This letter is from Zeke in Maryland, it's like like the "Is Perry gonna get a girlfriend?" question. (Reads the letter) "Are we ever going to see Milo and Melissa kiss?"

Both: No!

Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: No, not gonna happen.

Dan Povenmire: No. Some think it will because Melissa has that secret room dedicated to Milo, but no.

Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Here's another one. This one is from, uh, Jodie in Tennessee. Says: (reads letter) "Are we ever going to see the kids as young adults?"

Dan Povenmire: Yes. Yes, we are.

Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: In fact, we're gonna see it right now.

Dan Povenmire: This episode is set five years in the future where they're around eighteen years old.

Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Been waitin' to do this for years!


	2. Background Characters

(Amanda's house)

(Teenaged Amanda and Lydia are relaxing in the living room, well, Lydia is relaxing. Amanda is freaking out)

Amanda: Aye! I'm running out of time, Lydia. I gotta choose a school. Do I stay local or go abroad? Business school? Lawyer school? Come on! Help me make a decision!

Lydia: Okay, okay! Here. (Hands her a clipboard)

Amanda: Alright, old: fashioned way it is. (Takes the clipboard which has the names of colleges written down) Okay, Kjobstaad Academy. Uh, which one was that again?.

Lydia: Mmm...great design department, Norway.

Amanda: Hmm...Don't feel I'm ready for those cold winters. Okay. Comedy Traffic School. Not sure I want Elliot's job.

Lydia: Things seemed a lot easier when we were young and waiting for things to mess up.

(Chad and Bradley enter)

Chad: Hey, guys. (The door breaks from its hinges) Oh! Sorry!

Bradley: Seems like Murphy's Law gets stronger over the years. He's not even here. So, still trying to figure out where to go to school?

Amanda: Workin' on it.

Bradley: I was just giving Chad some pointers on collegiate life. Since my cousin has already graduated and has been accepted as a professor, I could pull some strings and get him into that school. Just think, Chad. You'd have to do whatever I say for me to vouch for you.

Chad: Don't get too excited. I'm going to film school. I'm concentrating on fiction. Kids who go to school with a vampire teacher.

Amanda: It sounds pretentious.

Chad: Thank you.

Bradley: So, Lydia, you're off to school in California?

Lydia: Yep. School of the performing arts. Amanda, why don't you just go there?

Amanda: Forget this. I'm gonna... What's it called?

Bradley: "Go with your gut"?

Lydia: "Wing it"?

Amanda: Yes! That! (Checks her clipboard) It's between these two: Swamp City U and Tri-State State. Both really good schools. Looks like I have some thinking to do.

Chad: Hey, the epic struggle of a Latina to choose between two schools.

Bradley: Pretentious alert.

Chad: And again, thank you.


	3. He Liked Her?

(They are now in the kitchen)

Bradley: Well, if you're going to Tri-State State, be on your toes. I hear Murphy is going there.

Lydia: Milo? Isn't he majoring in theatre?

Chad: And minoring in sweater vest etiquette. Good for him.

Amanda: Oh, wow, really? Huh. Haven't seen much of him this summer.

Lydia: Well you know Milo.

Bradley/Lydia/Chad: Always getting into trouble!

Amanda: So he's...leaving?

Bradley: Yeah. Huh, I always thought the two of you would end up together.

Amanda: I wish. I am so in the friend zone.

Bradley: ... You're kidding, right?

Lydia: You do know he had a giant crush on you for like, ages. Right?

Amanda: Uuuuuhhh...no... Not really.

Lydia: Oh, come on! It was so obvious! He saved the dance just for you!

Bradley: When he looked at you, his pupils dilated and filled his irises! And sometimes they form hearts! Like, I don't know how that is physically possible! He changed his eyeballs!

Lydia: He blushed like crazy!

Bradley: And did you ever notice that voice crack?

Lydia: Well to be fair, his voice was pretty high.

Amanda: We— I don't believe it. Chad? (Chad nods) Well, why didn't you guys tell me?!

Lydia: You did kiss him that one time. And you threatened Jodie when Milo talked to her. We thought you knew you were in love with him. We just decided to let things happen on their own.

Bradley: Also, we don't really talk about feelings. We're like the background characters... (Lydia and Chad nod in agreement) ...Did you see the new car Melissa got? Hot rod. Nice.

Chad: Could we eat yet? I'm starvin'.

Amanda: Um, I'm sorry. I feel like my brain is broken. I- I gotta think. I'm gonna take a walk. (She leaves) See ya, guys.

Lydia: Hmm...maybe it is not too late. We should try to get them together. You know, before Milo leaves for school.

Chad: Yeah, all right.

Bradley: I'm in.


	4. The Plan

(At Murphy's Cafe: If Murphy's Law happens, you signed a waiver. Melissa, Zack, and Mort are seated at a booth, and Zack is texting)

Mort: Zack, are you texting Lydia again?

Zack: Yeah, we're at odds deciding where to go later. She wants to go get frozen yogurt, but I wanna go see a movie.

Melissa: Well, don't fight about it. Manipulate the situation!

Zack: Manip- the wha?

Melissa: (sighs) Okay, guys, listen up. Pretend you don't care about your movie, but then hint that it's playing at the theatre next to the fro-yo place she likes. The seed is planted, and she'll think it's her idea to go there. I do it all the time with Bradley.

(Zack texts Lydia)

Milo: Hi guys! Food's up! (Hands them their food) Aw, just think, this may be the last time I'm stuffing your faces before I'm off to school. (the phone rings) I got it mom! (to his friends) Anyway, enjoy! Gotta treat my band mates right. (he leaves)

Mort: You know what's weird? Murphy's Law hasn't really been active lately.

(A waiter slips on a puddle of water, and the food he's carrying lands on a customer)

Customer: My face! (He backs into another waiter who stumbles outside through an open door and bumps into a trash bin causing it to roll away)

Melissa: Yeah, it's more quiet than usual.

Zack: (His phone buzzes) Hey! Lydia says okay to my movie!

Melissa: Mm-hmm. Works every time.

Mort: Where is Lydia anyway?

Zack: Oh, she's over at Amanda's.

Melissa: Oh, Amanda. It's a shame she and Milo never got together.

Zack: Yeah, I always thought they were meant for each other. Remember when Amanda kissed him when she was our band manager?

Melissa: I may have snapped a quick picture. And just look at him. Working so hard.

(Milo is on the phone)

Milo: We ordered eight fire extinguishers, not eight-hundred! And where are those welding masks?... Well how else are we gonna make coffee?

(Back with them)

Melissa: He doesn't have time to manipulate a situation where he and Amanda can get together!

Mort: But we do! We should set them up!

Melissa: (to Zack) Hey, Speedy-Thumbs, text Lydia and tell them we have a plan to get Milo and Amanda together!

(In living room Bradley, Lydia and Chad are eating sandwiches. Lydia receives Zack's text)

Chad: Zack texting you again?

Lydia: Yeah. He, Melissa, and Mort want to get Amanda and Milo together. Wasn't that our idea?

Bradley: Yes, but now you've got to write him back in a passive way that makes him think it's really him idea. He's trying to manipulate the situation. It is how Melissa and I show our affection.


	5. Advice and Planning

(Sara and Neal's house. Sara is about to mail a letter, when Amanda walks by)

Amanda: Hey Sara.

Sara: Hey Amanda. Nice seeing you again. Where are you going to school?

Amanda: I haven't really decided.

Sara: Milo actually came over to say goodbye this morning. He's off to—

Amanda: This morning? But his school doesn't start for two more weeks!

(Neal walks out the house)

Neal: Oh, didn't you know? He's leaving today, as soon as he's done with work. Then he said something about needing to—

Amanda: Today? But—

Sara: Amanda, trust me when I say this: If you have anything you need to say to him, you'd better go over to the cafe and say it.

Neal: His summer's almost over.

Amanda: I— You're right. Thanks! (She runs off)

Sara: The cafe is that way! (She points in the direction opposite of where Amanda ran)

Amanda: Thanks again! (She runs off in the other direction)

(In the Murphy's backyard)

Melissa: Isn't this fun? It's like when we were kids! Getting involved in situations, making things crazy!

Chad: We'll build the perfect dinner date for Amanda and Milo. Their favorite food, music.

Lydia: And when we get them to come back here and see it and each other, they're bound to fall madly in love like they were always meant to be!

Mort: You know, you can't force these things.

Lydia: Oh, come on, Melissa and I are girls! It's what we do!

Melissa: When they first walk in, we'll play the songs I put on the playlist. They're all about love, and it will trigger them to start thinking about love. Then we have these streamers and balloons in both of their favorite colors, which will stimulate the romantic centers of their brains making them think about love.

Mort: What if it doesn't?

Chad: Well, then, we have this banner. (He holds up a banner saying: "Think about love.")

(In the kitchen, Zack and Bradley are cooking)

Zack: Oh, yeah, it's the perfect romantic setting out there! It'll be like love punched 'em both in the face!

Bradley: (to Chad) Chad, the table looks great, but there is one thing that would make it perfect!

(He produces cupid costume from behind his back)

Chad: No way! I'm not putting that stupid cupid costume on! Why did Burford even give me that?

Lydia: (pokes her head through the door) But it worked so well for me and Max.

Zack: (jealously) Hoo, Max, Max, Max!

Bradley: Let it go, Zack.


	6. What Might Have Been

(At the cafe, Milo and his parents say their goodbyes)

Martin: Now drive safely, kid. And call us when you get to school.

Milo: Okay, dad.

Brigette: I'm so proud of you! I'll miss you so much!

Milo: I'll miss you too, mom!

Brigette: Oh, I almost forgot! Your last paycheck! (Hands him a check)

Milo: (Hugs Brigette and Martin) (chuckles) I'll call! Tell Sara I said bye! (He gets his wallet out and something drops out of it) Whoops. (He picks it up to reveal a picture of Amanda. He sighs)

_I wanted you to see me,_

_But for so long, you were blind._

_Now it's time to face tomorrow,_

_And leave all that stuff behind_

_Of what would our lives have been like_

_If you'd just given me a sign._

_'Cause I like you more than every other_

_Thing I like combined._

_I spent so many days_

_Hoping something would begin._

_I thought that I was over you,_

_But here I am again._

_What might have been._

(Amanda walks into the café.)

Brigette: Amanda, how are you?

Amanda: Hi, Mrs. Murphy. Uh, is Milo here?

Brigette: Oh, no, he's gone.

Amanda: Gone, like driving-car-school-gone?

Brigette: Yeah, you just missed him. It's too bad you didn't get to see him. You know, since you were kids, he's had a huge crush on you.

Amanda: (sighs) I wish I had known. (She leaves)

_I can't believe that all this time,_

_You never said a word_

_Although it's possible you did_

_And I just never heard._

_I never even noticed._

_I guess I wasn't that alert._

_But I must say that, in retrospect,_

_You were being quite overt._

_And now our endless years_

_Are finally coming to an end._

_I tried to have fun almost every day,_

_And now the years just seem misspent._

_What might have been._

Milo: _You could've been my girlfriend._

Amanda: _You could've been my fella._

_We might've been an item._

Milo: _They would've called us "Milanda."_

_I would've held the door for you._

_I would've shared my umbrella._

Amanda: _You could've held my hair back,_

_When I was sick with salmonella._

Melissa/Zack/Mort/Bradley/Chad/Lydia: _Sick with salmonella!_

Milo/Amanda: _We could've been together._

_All you had to say was when._

_And though I wanted so much more,_

_I guess you'll always be my friend._

_What might have been._

_What might have been._

Milo: (sighs) What might have been...

(Back in the backyard)

Melissa: It's good, but...

Bradley: It's still missing something.

(Chad puts a vase on the table, and everyone compliments about how nice it looks)

Lydia: Alright, let's get 'em over here now. (she takes out her cell phone) Oh, wait, I don't have any charge.

Bradley: Oh, this is her old number.

Zack: (Feels his pockets) Wait, where's my phone?

(The trash bin from before goes through the gate and takes all the romantic dinner setup with it)

Mort: This is his old number.

Melissa: I just got the 21M and the software won't be ready for two months.

Chad: (He looks behind him) Um, guys?

(They look at the empty backyard.)

Melissa: Murphy's Law.

All: Boom.


	7. Together at Last

(Amanda walks by the Murphy's house. She stops, stands there for a while, then sighs. Melissa and Zack walk up to her)

Melissa: There you are!

Amanda: Oh, hey Melissa, hey Zack.

Zack: Geez, you just missed him.

Amanda: What?

Zack: Milo. He was sitting on the stoop of your house.

Amanda: He was?... I can't believe I missed him...

(Cavendish and Dakota drive by, then go back)

Dakota: Hey, Melissa, and Zack!

Melissa/Zack: Hey Cavendish, hey Dakota.

Cavendish: Off to college?

Zack: Yeah, I'm going to a music school.

Melissa: Tech school. Major in journalism.

Dakota: Good choices. (To Amanda) Aren't you Milo's girlfriend?

Cavendish: Dakota!

Dakota: What?

Amanda: I wish...

Melissa: Wait, can you guys still time travel?

Dakota: Yeah, this ride's still got some power in it. Anywhere you gotta go?

Amanda: What time was it before he left?

Zack: 3:15.

Amanda: (To Cavendish and Dakota) Take me back to 3:15.

Cavendish: Well, get in.

(Amanda gets in the time vehicle, and they go back through time, leaving Melissa with a smile on her face)

Melissa: I'm proud of ourselves.

(They go back seven five minutes in the past, and Amanda looks to see Milo sitting on the stoop of her house)

Amanda: We're here! Thank you so much! (She gets out the time vehicle and runs over to him)

Dakota: I'm proud of ourselves.

Cavendish: So am I... I'm gonna miss those kids.

Dakota: Same here.

(They drive away)

Amanda: (to Milo) So. What's up?

(Milo looks up and smiles)

Amanda: Is this step taken? (She sits down next to him, but the steps crack, give away, and they get off before a hole forms) Murphy's Law?

Milo: (chuckles) Yeah... I actually came by to...say goodbye to you.

Amanda: Off to school, huh?

Milo: Yeah. I'm going two weeks early. I got high S.A.T. scores, I'm an R.A., STEM club... I haven't seen you all summer.

Amanda: Yeah. I've been busy with all my schedules... You know, Lydia said something funny. She said you had a crush on me back in middle school.

Milo: Oh. Yeah I had like a major crush on you.

Amanda: Wow...I had no idea.

Milo: Really? I thought I was being so obvious.

Amanda: Absolutely clueless. Sorry.

Milo: I sort of gave up when we got to high school.

Amanda: Yeah... I think that's when I started to have a thing for you.

(Milo looks up in sudden realization)

Milo: Well, that's unfortunate timing.

Amanda: Yep. So, you're off to college.

Milo: Tri-State State. Have you decided where you're going yet?

Amanda: (gets out her letters) You know what? I just did. (She gives him one of the envelopes.)

Milo: Oh... Huh.

Amanda: Hey, what's wro- Oh, shoot! (takes the letter from him) I'm sorry. Wrong letter. (She gives him the correct one.)

Milo: Well, I guess I'll see you in two weeks.

Amanda: Yes. Yes you will...

(Applause is heard coming from the others)

Bradley: It's about time!

Melissa: (laughs) We have been trying to get you two together all day!

Milo: You guys are the best!

Chad: (dressed as cupid) So what did I miss?

Mort: It was as if love had punched them both in the face.

Zack: Yeah? Called it!

Milo: I'm gonna miss you guys!

(Milo and Amanda's hold each other's hands and embrace. Their smiles slowly fade, however, but then return as they both blush. Milo walks up to his car and opens the driver's door)

Milo: See ya.

Ananda: In two weeks.

Milo: Eh. I've waited this long.

(Milo gets in his car and drives away while some power cables snap and trees fall on houses)

Lydia: So, Tri-State State, huh? Good choice.

(A car is heard honking to reveal Lola Sunderguard driving a yellow sports car)

Lola: Hey, Chad, you ready? You can change in the back if you want. (Chad gets in the passenger seat and kisses Lola) Hi, Amanda!

Amanda: Hi, Lola! Where're you guys going?

Lola: Oh, Chad's takin' me out for Ukrainian food.

Chad: Can we drop you anywhere?

Amanda: Hmm... as a matter of fact...

(Lola pulls her car up next to Milo's, who is stopped at a stoplight. Amanda gets out of the backseat and the music begins to swell dramatically)

Milo: Amanda? (He gets out of the car) What are you doing?

Amanda: This. (She kisses him, and he kisses back)

Lola: I never knew he had a thing for her.

Chad: Seriously?

Lola: (chuckles) Naw, I'm just messin' with you! Everyone knew! (She drives away with Chad, leaving Amanda and Milo alone)

Milo: ... Well, that was worth the wait.

Amanda: Yes. Yes it was. (They kiss again)


End file.
